Secret Letters
by Beauty in the Filth
Summary: [the GazettE] Kai reçoit un jour une mystérieuse lettre emplie de sentiments, dont le contenu lui torture l'esprit. Qui en est l'auteur ? [One Shot]


**Auteur :** Shin

**Titre : **Secret Letter

**Base :** the GazettE

**Pairing : **Secret 3

**Genre : **Shônen-Ai (Ouh que c'est soft xD)

**Disclaimer : **Eh nan, les GazettE ne m'appartiennent pas éè

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Premier One-Shot, voir comment je me débrouille avec xD

Secret Letters veut bien dire Lettres secrètes en anglais xD  
C'est également une chanson de Hyde )  
Bonne lecture

**SECRET LETTERS**

« Ce que je vais vous confier est l'expression d'un sentiment très étrange. Je n'y ai jamais cru jusqu'à présent, et pourtant quelque chose qui m'est très précieux va changer le cours des évènements. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à vous depuis des jours, des mois, sans doute des années. Je vous étais fidèle même si vous étiez la dernière personne au courant ; je ne vous ai jamais trahi. A chaque fois que l'on me faisait une proposition, une avance, rien que pour être tout à vous je refusais. Mon seul bonheur ne peut survivre que par vous, je m'en persuade chaque jour. Cependant vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en apercevoir, et ce fait me déprime de jour en jour. Je veux me redonner du courage en observant votre talent – cela fait des années que je vous regarde et vous admire – et en adulant votre sourire. Vous êtes mon unique raison de vivre. Cela peut paraître incongru, mais si je vous disais que je vous aime, penseriez-vous une seule seconde à m'abandonner ? »

Il était surpris. Pire. Abasourdi. Il ne s'en remettrai sans doute jamais. Cette lettre avait été posée sur son bureau au studio, un peu à l'écart des lettres de fans. Etait-ce une fan totalement attardée ? Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Des lettres comme cela, il en avait déjà reçu des tonnes, comme chacun des membres. Les groupies, on n'en manquait pas. Mais cette lettre-ci était différente. A sa lecture – et à sa relecture –, le batteur pouvait presque toucher la personne qui l'avait écrite, tant les sentiments décrits étaient forts et sincères. Il pouvait presque tomber amoureux d'une totale inconnue… Il s'arrêta de penser à cela. Tout cela était bien évidemment prévu pour le déstabiliser.

Kai reposa la lettre soigneusement sur le bureau et, étant déjà debout, il se dirigea vers la porte pour rejoindre les autres. Il s'interrompit dans sa marche pour lancer un regard à la lettre, soigneusement refermée. Le batteur eut un moment d'appréhension, et décida de revenir sur ses pas pour prendre cette missive avec lui – ne sait-on jamais.

**- Plus tard … -**

- Hep Kai ! T'as fait tomber ça !

Le concerné fit volte-face et vit la Lettre entre les mains d'Aoi. Avec l'air qu'il arborait à ce moment, il l'ouvrirait et la lirait sans hésitation au reste du groupe. Cette pensée gêna affreusement le leader qui, avant de s'énerver, se contrôla et affirma avec un grand sourire.

- Si tu veux lire une lettre de ma mère qui me parle d'un stock de jus de pomme, ça te regarde.

- Tu m'as fait changer d'avis -.-

- Je me disais aussi…

Il prit la Lettre qu'Aoi lui tendait et la remit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Alors on s'y met ? questionna Ruki.

- Demande à Kaiga 8D, plaisanta Reita.

- On y va, on y va, affirma le batteur après un soupir.

Après cette permission, tous les cinq se mirent au labeur. Ils devaient finir quelques retouches sur leurs plus récents enregistrements.

**- Le soir-même … -**

- Ta gueule -.-

- Siii Ruwa, je t'ai vu ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de le lorgner pendant l'enregistrement ! T'es chou, tu sais, et…

- Ferme-la, Aoi ! -/////-

Ils étaient rien que tous les deux dans le salon ; le premier guitariste avait invité le second pour boire un verre et discuter tranquillement. Derrière cela, Uruha voulait oublier plusieurs choses. Aoi prit une gorgée d'Asahi Super Dry, et déclara :

- Quoi, je dis que la vérité, tu sais.

- Chante-moi « Momiji Manjuu » .

- Hein ? O.o Quoi, maintenant, là ?

- Peu importe, fais-moi rire T.T

Le guitariste brun médité un long moment, se racla la gorge et annonça quelque chose qui énerva Uruha.

- N'empêche que tu l'adules, Kai, ne ?

- Finalement, ne chante rien -.-

Aoi esquissa un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Apparemment, Uruha se sentait gêné de parler de cela. Si ses affirmations étaient fausses, le guitariste blond aurait plaisanté dessus et l'histoire serait passée. Or ici, Uruha évitait totalement la conversation et il se faisait désagréable. Certes il avait forcé la dose sur la Smirnoff, mais Aoi voyait bien qu'il cachait quelque chose ; il le connaît, depuis le temps.

Quelques temps plus tard, les deux amis chantaient un « Saraba » transformé par leurs soins – et par ceux de l'alcool …

**- Le lendemain ... -**

- Kai, ça ne va pas ?

Le concerné sursauta. Il n'avait quasiment pas parlé de l'après-midi et il s'était comme enfermé dans une coquille, n'entendant plus rien du monde extérieur. Mais la question de Ruki l'avait sorti de ses songes. Le batteur arbora son plus beau sourire.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Quelque chose te tracasse. Ça se voit.

- Mais nan, ne t'en fais pas…

- Hm… Tu peux me le dire tu sais. Si c'est un secret, je le garderai, tu me connais.

Kai engouffra un French Toast avant de se décider de tout déballer. Pour être secret, c'était secret. Tout gravitait autour d'une Lettre Secrète, qui lui était destinée et qui chamboulait son cœur et son esprit. Le chanteur blond l'écouta sans flancher et était vraiment intéressé par les dires de son leader. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kai dans tous ses états à cause d'une simple lettre. Il demanda s'il pouvait la lire, mais le batteur refusa ; il voulait bien se confier mais en aucun cas montrer cette source d'émotions fortes. Ruki répondit qu'il comprenait parfaitement, et qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre.

**- Tard, le soir … -**

« Je persiste à vous exprimer mes sentiments à votre égard. Pardonnez-moi si cela vous dérange, il faut absolument que je vous parle. L'attente m'est de plus en plus longue et devient de plus en plus insupportable. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur, mais j'ai tellement peur. Peur de votre réaction, de la réaction des autres… Si seulement vous parveniez à reconnaître mon écriture, cela vous guiderait grandement. »

Il commençait à en avoir marre. Voilà la seconde Lettre. Tout cela le stressait grandement. L'on parlait d'écriture dans cette lettre. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il connaîtrait donc la personne qui avait écrit ? C'est très probable. « Il faut absolument que je vous parle ». Là aussi, Kai pouvait s'imaginer connaître la personne.

Il aurait bien voulu réfléchir plus longtemps, mais Uruha entra dans la petite salle qui lui servait de bureau.

- Kai, voilà du thé ! Tu ne devrais pas veiller autant, tu sais…

Le batteur rangea immédiatement la Lettre dans une poche arrière se son jean. Il ne voulait pas qu'on la lise, surtout pas Uruha ! Il avait bien trop de considération – et d'affection – pour lui.

- M… Merci beaucoup, Ruwa

- Pas de quoi .

Le guitariste posa la tasse sur le bureau et s'installa dans un canapé à proximité. Il remarqua l'air gêné du leader du groupe et toussota.

- Ca crève les yeux que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette… Tu veux que je te fasse des French Toast ?

- Je n'en ai pas trop envie.

Uruha, qui s'était efforcé à sourire pour rendre crédible sa proposition, prit un air nostalgique avant de murmurer quelque chose ressemblant à « Si seulement vous pouviez me remarquer ». Kai fut parcouru d'un frisson, et, après s'être assis pour boire son thé, il se leva d'un coup.

- Qu… Quoi ? Uruha ?

- Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Nan ! Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de marmonner ?

- Ah, ça…

Le guitariste blond baissa les yeux et soupira, comme s'il prenait son courage à deux mains, et bien fermement. Il sentait son cœur cogner violemment contre sa cage thoracique, et ses mains tremblaient. Uruha leva les yeux vers Kai, avec l'air le plus tendre qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

- Dis… Tu m'aimes ?

- o////o

Le batteur eut une illumination. Les Lettres, l'écriture, le fait qu'il 'connaisse' la personne…  
Il se hâta derrière son bureau, sans donner aucune réponse au guitariste et fouilla dans un tiroir. Puis il trouva ce qu'il cherchait désespérément : une photo de lui et ses quatre amis, agrémentée d'un mot de chacun au dos. Il sortit la seconde Lettre de sa poche arrière et compara les écritures. Pas de doute. Uruha.

Il fut frappé par la réalité des choses, aussi, quand il leva les yeux, il vit un Uruha à l'air mélancolique mais esquissant un léger sourire.

- Tu as enfin compris…

- Uruha, je…

- Je t'aime, Kai.

Les joues du leader étaient en feu. C'était inespéré. Il avait toujours respecté le guitariste, il l'avait toujours apprécié, il l'avait toujours… Aimé. Enfin il comprenait. Enfin, il s'en rendait compte. Il répondit faiblement mais positivement à la déclaration d'Uruha avant que celui-ci ne se lève pour s'approcher.

Il lui adressa de nouveau un doux sourire et leva sa main pour lui caresser la joue. Kai déglutit ; pour sûr, cette sensation était étrange. Cependant les deux amis – et désormais amants – ne se quittaient plus des yeux. C'était comme si le batteur lisait en Uruha et comme si le guitariste lisait en Kai. Tout concordait.

La main droite du guitariste, qui caressait la joue du leader, glissa doucement dans son cou et remonta vers son oreille. Uruha écarta quelques cheveux et approcha ses lèvres pour susurrer quelques mots tendres, qui faisaient battre le cœur de Kai à tout rompre.

Quant à sa main gauche, elle descendait lentement – mais sûrement – vers le ventre du batteur, prête à atteindre un but bien précis…

Kai espérait intérieurement que rien ne viendrait les déranger, et il laissa libre court à ses désirs ; ses mains, prises d'une certaine assurance, commencèrent à parcourir le torse d'Uruha avec une envie folle d'enlever tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir par dessus…

Et …

Tous deux avaient parfaitement lu en eux. Tous deux avaient su dès ce regard profond que la nuit serait longue, très longue… Et ce fut uniquement grâce à deux Lettres Secrètes que ces deux âmes amoureuses purent être réunies.

**Owari.**


End file.
